


Roses and misery

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Les Miz characters.   Enjolras is inspired by David Thaxton (THE Enjolras for me, sorry Ramin fans! :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The garden

**Chapter one: The garden**

They are sitting on the stone bench, surrounded by lovely purity of the greenery and it´s red, white and pastel roses. Although they are young, those two behave with seriousness and _cleanliness_ which I have never seen. They  speak about literature, plays, operas, art. Marius kisses Cosette´s hand. Both are a still a bit shy; they are Romantics, the poet and his muse.

I want to scream, attack Cosette, see   _Lark_ cower in fear and pain and madness which had once amused me so much . But I can´t. I just withdraw from the garden gate and it´s fragrant, clean roses, back to the squalor and ugliness where I do belong.


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the barricade.

Something is odd in this place. How did he ended to this gorgeously cozy room? Colors look brilliant, everything is clean. Although it is night, there is not darkness and the pain in his wounds has disappeared. The windows are open to the fresh night air.  
A most beautiful woman is sitting at the floral sofa. She has lovely, oddly luminous skin and red robe, with roses in her neckline and waist. She smiles and nods to him, like he would not be bloody revolutionary in her parlor.  
"Welcome, Enjolras" she says. "I am Rosangela. I can show the places for you. I´m sure you want to meet your friends."  
"They are alive?" he says.  
Woman´s eyes widen a bit. Odd eyes, unnatural, not red nor lilac but something between - the gorgeous jewel eyes he has never seen. Whole woman is unnatural.   
"But surely you must know?" Rosangela smiles and makes a gesture to point the place around them. "You are in Heaven."


End file.
